Gordon Gribble lists two projects that require mass spectrometry services. The first concerns the development of novel and efficient synthetic approaches to plant and marine alkaloids that have antitumor and anti-HIV activity, and other biochemical activities. The reaction products require high resolution mass spectrometry as part of the characterization scheme. The second project focuses on the isolation of biologically active natural products from local marine and terrestrial organisms. These compounds will be screened for cytotoxic activity against tumor cell lines and for the inhibition of cell differentiation against other cell lines. The isolated products will require characterization by NMR and by high resolution mass spectrometry, FAB-MS and ESI-MS.